sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Asuka Masamune
Personality Asuka would outwardly seem to be quite the cool, calm, collected and stoic sort of person if you didn’t bother to get to know him. He's quite smart, and not surprisingly enough, he has high grades in everything because he drives himself to perfection, trying to live up to the expectations of his mother. Sure, he has a 1st degree black belt in Judo, a 3rd degree black belt in Karate, a 5-dan in Kendo, and can be outwardly labeled as a "man's man," but this guy is actually a total softie at heart. He's actually a hopeless romantic who believes in love at first sight, and believes that there is someone out there for everyone. He loves to cook, can sew like nobody's business, loves to read romance novels, adores sweet-stuffs to bits, and for some reason, he really likes cute, soft, fluffy or shiny things and objects... more so if they happen to be pink. I reiterate the fact: He's a huge softie, though keeps up his stoic side up to still appear to be manly so as not to be ridiculed by others, as well as to show his mother what she wants to see. Background Asuka was born on the rolling hills of Scotland, in Glasgow to be exact. He was raised by his mother who had a rather unfortunate marriage to a pureblood wizard who after several years of an ever-increasing loveless marriage, announced that he always wanted to become a woman. He left his wife and child alone to pursue his wish. The last bit of news that she ever heard of her husband was that he was off in America, already done with the surgery for reassignment, and working at a bar somewhere in New England. After this, she found out that her only son also had tendencies to like girly things. This was something that she couldn't mentally handle, and thus burned every girly thing he had and forced her son to act more like a boy. She enrolled him into martial-arts classes as well as into manly sports such as football (non-American), rugby, and boxing. She made him watch sports on TV, and she always strove to make her son into an example of how boys should act and behave. Due to this, Asuka has grown up to learn that he had to live up to his mother's expectations of what it was to be a "boy" and later on, her ideals on what it was to be a "man." By the time that he turned eleven, he received an invitation to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was happy with the fact that he was going to go to the same school that his parents went to; though he wondered what house he'd be sorted into. His mother on the other hand, thinking that the immature girls would influence him while he was still in his tweens scared her, so she opted to have him go to Durmstrang, using her husband's family name and Pureblood status (along with written statements from Asuka's grandparents) as leverage to get her son into the school. After several years of having him study and play quidditch at Durmstrang, Asuka's mother decided that it was about time that her son started to learn how to mingle with girls, because as a boy, he should reinforce his masculinity and show off his masculine nature to girls to get their attention. This is why she had him transferred out of Durmstrang, and had him sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Asuka at first seemed a little confused at the fact that she even considered this switch, as well as with the new school curriculum, because it didn't include Dark Arts as a subject, although it DID include a Defense against the dark arts class. Also, he had to study twice as hard, because he learned that in the UK, he had to pass the OWL exams and get high grades if he ever hoped to learn the more advanced topics. So right now, he's studying everything and taking it in stride. One more thing - After his transfer into Hogwarts and being sorted into Hufflepuff, he was fortunate enough to be a part of Hufflepuff's quidditch team as one of its three chasers. Relationships To Be Added Later. Friends Fill in the blanks Neutral Fill in the blanks Not Really... Fill in the blanks Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.